Twister: geekstyle
by martini crazy
Summary: is it a game or more...? just a little something to cure my writers block i hope


**Title:** TWISTER: geek style

**Rating:** T-R rated whatever

**Spoilers:** nope, just some fun OOC

**Disclaimer**: Jep all mine….. I wish

Thanks to Sun for the quick Beta work since my regular Beta disappeared on me 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TWISTER: geek style **

Grissom just started a day at work just like any other day; he got up, brushed his teeth, showered, ate breakfast and left for work, just with one difference: Sara was happy when he arrived, laughing and joking with the guys, he felt like a pang of jealousy shooting through his heart.

Normally he would have been glad that she's happy but he was jealous about the cause of it.

_Does she have a boyfriend? Is it someone I know? Is it a distraction, is it more…?_ All this was going through his head and making him insane, he was an investigator and he knew how to do his job without any emotion but far more: he was a male who had strong feelings for a female who he thought could never be his and it pained him more then he ever thought it would.

He wanted to be the one who makes her happy, the one who puts that beautiful smile on her face.

Grissom knew that he had screwed up, sure they were becoming friends again and had rebuilt some burned bridges, but they weren't on steady ground and that it could collapse every time he said or did something wrong.

He sighed and walked in to his office; to get the assignment slips, but when he arrived his desk was empty.

He frowned and called Judy "Judy could you tell me were the assignment slips are? Has anyone been in my office?"

"Ehm...no Sir not that I know off, I guess it's a slow night" she answered nervously.

"Ohh, ok, thanks" he hung up and left his office, on his way to the break room.

--------------------------------------------------

"Awh come on Sara tell us why you are so happy? You know I won't tell anyone" Nick said.

Sara snorted, last time she told Nick a joke about being pregnant the whole lab knew it in a matter of seconds, even though it was worth the look on Grissom's face, boy was he stumbling over his words and acting all weird.

Even when she eventually told the truth, his face still twitched every time anyone mentioned it.

She smiled at the memory; he acted like he was the father "Stop fishing Nicky boy or there will be some consequences" she responded calmly, still engrossed in her magazine.

"Leave the girl alone, or it will bite you in the ass" Warrick warned and winked at Sara.

Sara grinned, leave it up to Warrick to let people mind their own business, that's what she liked about him, he knows what privacy meant.

Nick was about to reply when Grissom entered.

"What's on our plate today boss?" Greg asked excited; he was bored stiff and thought that his brain would melt if it didn't get any stimulation soon.

"Nothing I'm afraid"

Everybody groaned except Sara, it was like nothing could put a dent in the mood she was in and Grissom hoped it wasn't a male that caused it.

"It's like every criminal in Vegas took a vacation at the same time" Catherine said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Well at least now you have time to finish up with the paperwork, I'm sure you guys have"

"Well believe or not, I think we are all finished with that" Cath replied.

"Then amuse yourselves, I don't care; but stay within office policy, I don't want 'Ecklie' breathing down my neck"

Grissom said the man's name as if it was a curse.

They all knew how much Grissom liked the guy or rather not.

"So what do you suggest we do to kill time?" Greg asked.

"I don't know, but remain in the lab for now; you'll never know when something comes in"

Greg nodded "How about a game?"

"A game? How old are you, 12?" Nick said.

Everyone snickered as Greg turned slightly pink "And still I'm smarter then you" Greg shot back.

"Oeh you should have seen that one coming" Warrick said.

Nick just grinned a little, knowing Greg defeated him.

"Well as I was saying games. Adult games" he explained as he saw that Nick was ready to make a comment.

"We all think of 2 games and the game with the most votes wins"

"The only adult games I can think of are the ones reserved for in the bedroom" Nick said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, I bet you never participated then" Greg responded.

Nick was about to twist Greg's neck when Grissom's voice hold him back.

"Keep it clean you guys, I don't want to call you both on you're behavior" he said, like he was talking to two small children instead of grown adults.

Greg gulped at the Grissom's stern look, while Nick just shrugged it of and sat back.

"Ehm…so you guys in?"

Everyone nodded except Sara, who was still with her head in her magazine, seemly unaware of her surroundings.

"Sara are you with us girl?" Nick asked.

She woke up of her daydream and looked up from the magazine "Yeah, was just reading an article"

"Is that so, what was it about?" he asked with a grin, knowing she wasn't paying any attention at the article at all.

"It was about….just boring stuff" she answered.

"Aha I knew it, someone was thinking about a little some, some" Nick said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sara blushed and ignored Grissom's stare.

"Leave her alone Nick, just because you don't have a personal life, doesn't mean you have to butt into hers. I'm glad that she's happy, no matter who or what caused it" Warrick said, feeling a little sorry for his Boss, but he had almost 6 years to do something about it, his lose.

Sara smiled, why couldn't she have fallen in love with someone like Warrick? Or even anyone else of the boys? Instead she fell for Mr. emotional unavailable, well it's all going to change, she was taking one last resort: temptation, if that didn't work she would give up.

Yeah she knew it was kind of low, but it was the only way to find out if he was interested 'cause she was getting sick of this dance, she grinned as she thought about Elvis Presley's song: _'A little less conversation a little more action'_ her thoughts exactly.

"Thanks man, I knew I could count on you. I hate you" Nick responded with sarcasm.

Warrick just shrugged "Who are you kidding, you love me"

Both men caught the little déjà vu and laughed, letting everyone know it was all good.

"Well are we going to do this or not?" Greg asked impatiently.

"Down boy, ok let's start. Gil you're in?" Catherine asked.

"No can do, I'm going to catch up on some paperwork" he said, knowing there would be no work done as a certain brunette kept invading his thoughts.

Catherine raised an eyebrow, but let it slide "You Sara?"

"If Grissom can say no, so can I"

"Oh come on you guys, where is the fun? You two need to lighten up a little"

"You can't force our hands Catherine and I suggest that you should drop it" Grissom responded a little cold, clearly not in the mood.

"Well you can shove..." Catherine started angry, but was cut of by Sara.

"Ok I'm in, it's not like I have anything better to do" Sara chipped in, not in the mood for two pissed of people, a brooding Grissom was annoying; but he would not let his emotions get in the way and act professional. But an angry Cath; that's a side of her, you did not want to see.

"Thanks Sara, at least someone is in for some fun while others just…" she was cut of by Sara again.

"So, Grissom you in?" Sara asked calmly.

Catherine snorted "No he just will go back to his office and think about all the things he would never have"

Everyone gasped, the tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife, only two people could get away with talking to Grissom like that and both were females.

Grissom felt like a knife was plunged into his heart at Catherine's harsh words, she nailed it right on the head, but the worst part was that she did it in front of everyone, he could feel his anger welling up_, damn the truth hurts. _

He took a deep breath, trying to calm him self down before answering Sara's question "Yeah I'm in"

Everyone lets out a breath in relieve, maybe things wouldn't turn out as bad as they thought it would.

Grissom sat next to Sara at the end of the table and didn't catch the smile pulling at Catherine's lips, _mission accomplish or at least phase one_ she thought without knowing that she was helping Sara with her own plan.

"You're playing with fire" Warrick mumbled leaning closer to her.

Catherine tried to hide how much he was affecting her with his proximity and just shrugged "someone needs to do something" she whispered back.

Warrick nodded, still thinking it was a bad idea, if Sara was happy now he would like her to stay that way, but apparently Catherine thought differently.

He hoped this wasn't going to bite them in their asses if it didn't work out between them, but agreed that Grissom should at least fight for her; now more then ever.

"Finally" Greg breathed out, earning a glare from everyone "Jheez if we don't get to do anything soon, I will kill Ecklie just to get a case"

Everyone laughed, clearing up most of the tension hanging in the room.

"And we would have too many suspects to get a conviction" Nick added as everyone imagined the crime.

"Yeah well guys don't say it to loud, the walls have ears" Grissom warned, he didn't want to be a kill joy, but he didn't want them to get into trouble either.

"Now that everything is finally settled, let the games begin" Greg said in a sing song voice.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Nick suggested.

"Neh then we should have rules, because we are in the lab and that will be no fun" Catherine responded.

"Well ok then, you think off something or are we going to draw straws; everyone chips in an idea and the one with the shortest straw's idea gets picked. Sounds good?" Nick asked.

"Straws are good man" Warrick responded.

"Ok" Nick looked around for some pen and paper; he grabbed Grissom's pen and notebook.

"Nick that is for notes and cases" Grissom protested.

"Well you don't need it now"

He ripped a page out of the notebook, gave it back to Grissom and ripped the page into 6 little pieces, giving everyone a piece.

"Well we only have one pen, so if you have written your idea, just give it to the person next to you" Nick said as he searched for something to use as straws.

Sara's hand brushed his as she gave him the pen, it was just an innocent touch, but he'd be damned if it didn't send a electric shock through his body, _surely she must have felt it too_, he thought but couldn't make out a single emotion on her face, _maybe I'm just imagining things._

He quickly wrote something down on his piece of paper and handed it over to Nick.

Nick also wrote something, grabbed 6 plastic spoons, broke one in half and placed them in his hands.

"Hey that's not fair man, you know which one is half" Greg protested.

"But I don't get to pick until everyone else has been" Nick responded.

Greg shrugged and grabbed a spoon, it was a long one "Damn, I was so hoping on spin the bottle" he said, slightly disappointed.

Warrick grabbed a long one too "Guess it won't be monopoly" he said not disappointed at all.

"That's what you came up with?" Cath asked, quirking an eyebrow as she grabbed a spoon "That's what I'm talking about" she added with a smile, everything was working like she planned, _this is going to be interested. _

"What did you wrote down there Shorty?" Nick asked.

"Well first; if you ever call me that again, I will seriously hurt you and make sure your future wife will never be a mother"

All the man squirmed in there seats, feeling the phantom pain.

"Ok just joking, don't need to go all hostile on me" Nick replied, raising his hand up in defense.

"Well if you want to know; I choose twister"

Everyone looked at Catherine in surprise.

_Great as if she wasn't just tempting enough sitting here, now I actually get to touch her and I can't be responsible for the consequences then, let it be Catherine who comes up with this kind of game, Just go down quickly, _Grissom thought.

Greg was the one who broke the silence "Are you guys deaf or something? She has picked the game, so let's play"

"Well only one problem Greggo, we don't have a game of twister at handy" Nick replied.

"That's not true; I have one in my locker"

Everyone turned their attention to Greg, in need of an explanation.

"Hey well you know when Mia was here, I try to persuade her into playing a game of twister, you know as a reward for winning a bet"

"I bet you; that it never happened" Nick said, grinning.

"Well duh, she left before I got the chance to ask her, but I thought it would come in handy someday and was I right or not" Greg answered wiggling his eyebrows.

"Please too much information, I seriously don't want to know who you play twister with" Catherine said.

"Properly with himself" Nick added, making everyone laugh.

"Ha ha, just wait here while I'll get it" Greg said before he left the break room.

When Greg left; Sara stood up to get herself a cup of coffee, brushing her breast against Grissom's arm in the progress.

Grissom stiffen as she touched him, he felt his arm tingle as he tried to mask his emotions.

Catherine caught the 'innocent' touch and tried to hide her smile, maybe she didn't need her plan after all; as apparently Sara had one of her own, _'boyfriend' my ass! The only man in her life was Grissom._

Warrick gave her a questionable look, clearly not getting it.

Catherine looked back at him and shrugged.

When Sara returned to her seat she brushes her elbow against Grissom's back.

Grissom froze again and was starting to think that she was doing it on purpose, gauging a sort of reaction out of him, well she was succeeding, god he wondered how he was going to survive twister.

He was confused by her behavior, _didn't she have a boyfriend? Am I reading too much on this?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Greg coming back.

"Lookie, lookie what I got" he said excited, showing off the box that contained the game.

"Let the game begin" Grissom mumbled, not knowing Sara heard him.

She smiled, thinking the same thing.

"So how will we do this? It's not like we have space" Greg asked.

Catherine pursed her lips in thought, not catching Warrick's stare at them; he may be married, but not death. Though he loved his wife and would never cheat on her, but his feelings for Catherine still existed; just on another level.

"We can use Grissom's office" she suggested "We would even have more privacy there"

Grissom looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, _my office? Privacy? What is going on here he wondered_, getting a little suspicious about this whole thing.

"Let's do it" Warrick said.

Catherine saw that Grissom was about to protest when she cut him of "Come one Gil, you don't want Ecklie to catch you in a 'compromising' position" She said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

_Compromising position?_ He was getting a bad feeling about this whole ordeal, but he agreed to do it so he would and besides two could play this game.

He finally agreed "My office it is"

Catherine looked at him surprised that he didn't put up much of a fight.

"Ehm, ok I…I guess that's settled then"

Grissom grinned at his friends momentarily lost of words, made him feel slightly better.

The whole gang moved to Grissom's office and cleared everything out of the way, mindful of his breakable stuff as Grissom was starting to regret this, _well no way back now._

"Finally" Greg breathed out as they made some space for the game.

He laid it out, covering most of Grissom's office floor.

"So who is going to call it?" Nick asked.

"I think Catherine should do it" Warrick answered.

"What, no man how can you think that, we only have two babes" Greg explained.

Both women scowled at him "I mean two lovely ladies" Greg corrected, with a nervous smile.

Warrick didn't want to come in to a 'compromising' position with Catherine. Sara was ok, they were just friends, but he knew that he rather fall down, then to touch her or he would have one pissed of Grissom and he didn't feel like doing decomps.

"Well Greg you know she has been a show girl, so she can properly bend her body like a pretzel and we don't want to lose to a lady" Nick said.

Catherine just raised an eyebrow and refrained from replying, last time that she could bend like a pretzel was one kid back, but she just wasn't in the mood for twister.

"O man, you don't know what kind of tricks Sara can perform" Greg responded, wiggling his eyebrows.

Grissom glared at Greg, clearly saying 'don't go there' while Sara just grinned at the exchange, knowing it would peak his interest.

And it did, Grissom gave her a quick once over; from her long lean legs, to her full breasts and beautiful face, wondering if what Greg said was true, he would like to find out though.

"Earth to Grissom, the game is about to begin" Catherine said, stepping in his line of vision.

He tried to shake of his thoughts "Yeah, of course"

They all stood next to each other, waiting for instructions.

"Well first of all, shoes off"

Nick groaned as Greg pulled of his well worn sneakers.

"Do you want to kill us with that smell?" Nick protested.

"Hey, I pulled on some clean socks this morning" Greg argued.

"Well those shoes are dirty, so that makes your socks dirty too. I swear if you come near me with those.."

"Hey guys come on, you're acting like a bunch of children, can we start before the shift ends?" Catherine asked.

The men nodded and took their places.

It didn't surprise her that Grissom was the only one not wearing sport socks, instead he was wearing black dress socks, Sara grinned; _yeah he was 'all' male alright._

Catherine's voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Well let's start, right hand on green"

Everyone did as told, and leaned down; Greg at the right side of Nick, next to him Warrick then Sara and at the end Grissom.

Grissom was already getting uncomfortable with her proximity, his right hand was practically touching her left one and if he would lean over just an inch further to the right, he would make full contact with her whole left side and right now it would not be such a good idea for obvious reasons.

He was trying really hard not to notice her and to just concentrate on Catherine's words, _just play the game, fall and everyone is happy, on the other hand you properly will never be as close to her again._

He sighed; _just take chance, it would properly be your last._

Grissom made up his mind and placed his left hand on yellow circle as the game continued.

After a while Greg fell as Nick pushed him, but Greg was fast and pulled them both out of the game, not much longer Warrick let himself fall down as he came in touching reach of Sara and with Grissom's eyes following his every move he rather lose then to face the wrath of the bugman.

Grissom felt the sweat popping on his forehead, _how did I get in this situation? He asked himself; O yeah I got this great idea that I could be touching Sara without making an excuse. _He thoughtof a quote he often heard_ 'Be careful what you wish for'. _

He didn't know if it was her body touching him, the view that he had, her smell of peaches or a combination of them all, what he did know that he was on sensory overload and that he tried to do everything in his power not to moan out loud.

To make the situation worse, no matter which side he could fall to, he would take her with him and that would be a much more compromising position then the one they were in now.

He could hear Nick and Greg snickering over at the end, but couldn't see them as the bpdy of a beautiful brunette was in front of his face.

They where almost tangled in each other and Grissom was getting aroused.

"How are you hanging in there Gil?" Catherine joked, making him squirm.

"Just fine, can you spin the damn thing" Grissom responded agitated, _next time you have a great idea; remind yourself of this._

"Well we are all tired of watching you guys, you are far more flexible then you look"

Grissom could hear them suppressing their smiles, but right now he didn't give a damn.

"That's ok, I was about to fall anyway" Sara responded.

Grissom carefully stood up, trying not to touch her. It didn't matter though 'cause Sara stood up too, brushing her rear firmly against his groin.

He froze in response and acted nonchalant while his pants where getting pretty uncomfortable and tight, it was good that Sara stood so close or else his co workers would see more of him that he wanted them too.

_Can't be blunter then that_, Sara thought.

"Well we are getting something to drink and eat at the nearby diner, want to join us?" Catherine asked, while everyone was pulling on their shoes.

Sara was about to response, when Grissom cut her off "We will be there in a little while. Keep your phone's on, just in case"

Catherine looked from one to the other and caught Sara's confused look, which she returned with one of her own "Oh, ok. We will see you two then, I guess. Let's go boys"

Everyone gathered their stuff and left.

Grissom walked over towards the door and locked it.

Sara's heart was beating fast. _Well if he is closing the door, it can't be good._

"Grissom?"

"Sit"

Sara thought better of it then to argue and sat down.

Grissom paced the room, thinking about how he was going to start the long overdue conversation about them.

"Ehm Grissom, you're kind of freaking me out here. If you got something to say, just say it"

"What are you doing?" He asked, finally stopping his pacing and stood with his hands on his hips.

Sara knitted her eyebrows in confusion "Excuse me?"

"Oh please you know what I'm talking about" He snapped.

"Well I have no idea, since you haven't said much" Sara retorted.

"You…You, -- you know what I'm talking about, you constantly parading around, taunting me with your body" he responded crossly.

Sara couldn't help but to let out a smile, _so you do notice me._

"Of course I notice you. Properly more then a boss should"

Sara didn't realize that she had said the words out loud, but was glad that he finally admitted that there was at least something he was feeling.

"You were always more then a boss to me"

Grissom caught the moment of déjà vu, but this time he wasn't going to sit like a dump ass being speechless. It's not everyday, that you get a second chance and he was going to take it with both hands.

"And you more then an employee or even a student"

That rendered Sara speechless; she just sat there completely still and tried to process what he was telling her.

"You were, no are and always will be more to me Sara. That's what's so unfair"

"Why?" she asked in a small voice.

"Because you mean more to me then anyone ever has and I can't do a damn about it"

"Why not, I'm here aren't I?"

He sighed "Yeah, believe I know that, but it can never work out between us"

"You keep telling that but who are you trying to convince me or you?"

That got Grissom thinking and he came to one conclusion, _she was right_. What was really holding him back? One simple answer to that question: his fears.

Sara stood up and carefully walked up to him.

"What are you so afraid of Grissom?"

Grissom gulped as she kept coming closer and soon they stood almost nose to nose, eye to eye.

"I don't want to lose you Sara and I don't want you to lose your job over me"

"Who said I would and how can you lose me, if you never had me to begin with?" Sara responded harshly.

Grissom raised his palm and brushed it against her cheek, making her shiver.

"Oh Honey, you are so young, so beautiful and you will find someone who deserves you"

Now she was getting mad "Grissom I don't want anybody else, I want you; I always wanted you even when I was with Hank, I kept on thinking about you. Don't you get it; there is no better person for me 'cause you are that person"

Grissom gazed deeply into her brown orbs and saw that she was just as afraid as he was.

"Why won't you let me in?" Sara asked in almost a whisper.

Grissom cupped her jaw. Sara closed her eyes and leaned in to his warm touch.

"Because when you would leave, it will torn me apart"

"I wouldn't leave you, trust me" Sara responded, opening her eyes.

"How can you know that? In time you will get sick of me and leave. I would not survive that Sara"

"I wouldn't leave you, trust me" she repeated, this time a little harder then before.

Grissom sighed and dropped his hand from her face "I wish it was that easy"

"It is Grissom; you keep making things complicated when they are not".

"Sara, what do you want me to say: that I just should ignore that we are 15 years apart or that you are my subordinate. I can't do it" he snapped.

"Then stop. Just stop thinking for a moment and close your eyes" she asked a little calmer.

Sara immediately saw his panic stricken face and elaborated.

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do. Why?" Grissom asked nervously, _with my life;_ _just not with my heart_, he mentally added.

"Then close your eyes, I promise I won't bite. Unless you ask me too" she added the last bit in a mumble, but Grissom clearly heard it and felt a twitch in his groin area.

He closed his eyes and carefully leaned against the door for support, while he waited for Sara to say or do something.

She stood so close. He could feel her warm breath on his face and it took him all of his willpower too keep his eyes closed.

"What are you thinking about?"

_If only she knew; about him kissing her, taking her home, making... No don't think about that._

"Nothing" he responded, lying through his teeth.

"God, you're such a terrible liar" she said making him chuckle "Ok, so you don't want to tell me. That's fine, as long as you don't lie about it ok?"

"I promise" He responded, slightly more at ease with her proximity now.

Sara took a moment to look at this man before her; his breathing shallow, his mouth slightly hanging open, looking really inviting to her, but she held back the urge to kiss him, if something was going happen, he would have to make the first move and not the other way around.

"Clear your head of all your thoughts"

"That's easier said then done"

"I know, just try. Cleared?"

"Uh-uh" he responded, not knowing what else to say.

"Now forget where you are, forget that we are 15 years apart and forget that we even have a job. Forget about all you fears and focus on your desires"

God, her low throaty voice vibrating against his ear was so erotic, he almost forgot what she was saying and had to focus really hard just to hear her voice, when all he could hear was his heart beating faster and faster against his chest.

"Now what do you desire. What do you want?" she asked, almost grazing her lips against his lips.

Grissom felt the phantom brush and forgot about all he was thinking and instead acted.

He leaned forward and softly captured her lips.

Sara moaned as he added a little more pressure and almost immediately released her lips.

She opened her eyes and stared back at him.

"I'm sorry Sara, I don't know what happened, but I thought, No I didn't think at all. But you were talking and I.."

Sara would have laughed at this raging man before her, if she wasn't feeling so hurt about his words.

"Grissom" she almost yelled, getting his attention.

"What?"

"I like it when you don't think"

Grissom quirked an eyebrow "Huh?"

"Stop thinking and start acting"

"But what about..?"

"Clear your thoughts again. What do you want?"

"God help me, but it's you. It always been you" he responded, slowly stepping into her personal space, giving her an out if she wanted too.

Grissom cupped her jaw and trailed his dumb over her lips, slightly parting them along the way.

He gasped as she sucked on the tip and twirled her tongue around his now wet digit.

"God, you are so beautiful"

Grissom wanted her now more then ever and replaced his finger with his lips.

It was gentle at first, a mere pressing of lips together. The softness of his lips against hers and the slightly tickling sensation of his moustache made her squirm with delight, wanted more. It was amazing. She deepened the kiss, pulling him down further as she leaned up into him. Her tongue sought entrance and he willingly obliged and when their tongues touched it was like fire.

Sara ran her fingers through his thick curls, massaging his skull, making him moan and tighten his grip on her hips in response. She happily sighed as he started to place hot open mouthed kisses all over her neck, biting and then smoothing it over with his tongue. Just when Sara though it couldn't get any better then this, he suddenly sucked on her earlobe, making her buck her hips against his involuntarily.

"You know, they are properly waiting for us" Grissom said in a husky voice, licking her ear shell.

Sara gasped and dug her short nails in his still clothed back.

"I don't care" she breathed out, as she pulled his shirt out of his pants.

He groaned as her soft hands crept up his bare back.

He hungrily reclaimed her mouth, almost making her knees buckle as his tongue dueled with hers again. She could feel his fast heart beat under her palm as she roamed his broad, smooth chest and abdomen; it was beating just as fast as hers and it made her smile through the kiss. Grissom's own hands where busy popping the buttons of her shirt, as his lips began kissing where his fingers left off. Sara moaned as he reached her bellybutton, he let his tongue trace it for a while as he pushed the shirt slowly of her shoulders.

There was no rush, just two people totally lost in the moment they both waited for, properly since they met. Grissom stared at this beautiful woman before him for a moment before licking the same path up as he did down. He reached her lips again and she wasn't going to let him go, she pulled his whole body against hers and pulled him in; for a hard long kiss. He wasn't complaining, instead he changed angles, so he could deepen the kiss. He started to massage her breast, electing moans from her. God was he happy that he would hear them.

He groaned as her lips left his, but soon sighed happily as he saw that she was undoing the buttons of his shirt, if he had any fears about her not wanting this before, they where all gone now. She softly kissed her way down his chest, nipping on one of his erect nipples. He hissed and softly pulled at her hair so he could let their tongues tangle again.

It was an erotic game of give and take, which neither of them wanted to stop. He felt like his body and mind where on fire and couldn't stop kissing her even if he wanted too. She loved the gentle scrapping of his beard against her smooth skin as he kissed the delicate skin of her neck again. Her hands roamed his chest, broad shoulders and muscular back, as he began kissing his way down again, stopping at her breasts to let his mouth claim them as his. She moaned and dug her nails in his back as he started to nibble at her erect nipples. Sara didn't know how much of this she could take, before ripping his clothes off and take him on the floor.

She could feel his arousal firmly pressing in her thigh. Grissom didn't know what she was doing, until his belt buckle was loosened and pulled of. Her eagerly hands, where groping him everywhere she could, but he wouldn't last if she would keep this up.

"Sara…wait" he breathed out almost desperately.

She stopped her movements and looked at him, her eyes full of hurt, fear and confusion.

"I won't last if you keep doing that, let's take things slow" he said a little embarrassed.

She nodded and kissed him again, this time full of love, gently exploring each other.

He moved his hands from her shoulders, to her back and unclasped her bra, tossing it on the floor, not caring where it landed. His hands replaced where her bra once was, softly cupping her naked breasts. Sara moaned in his mouth and held him close to her as if he would leave if she would let go. After a while she was getting insane of this slow torture, not that she didn't enjoy it, she just wanted to speed things up a little. As if Grissom felt her need, the kiss became a frantic exploration of each other's mouth, tongues intertwining and hands groping.

She pushed herself into him, wanted to feel all of him.

He broke the kiss, both out off breath and rested his forehead against hers.

"Griss, I need you now" she said after she found her voice again.

He nodded as he kissed her again, as his hands roamed her torso, slowly moved downwards. Not much later Sara heard a button pop and a zipper being pulled downwards. She loved the way his smooth chest felt against hers, she was in such an aroused state now that she couldn't even think straight and all he had done was kiss and touch her. She couldn't wait to know how he would be as her lover.

All her thoughts left her mind as he cupped her wet panties. The sensations of his mouth and fingers on her body were almost unbearable. She scrapped almost pulled his hair out as he kissed her through the lace covering her.

"Grissom..." she hissed as she felt him smile against her.

He knew what he was doing to her and he loved it.

She pulled him up again and crushed her lips against his, pushing her tongue inside his mouth, which he gradually accepted. This time it was Sara's turn, her hand roamed through his hair, and her leg was pressed against his arousal. It drove him crazy, especially when her hand replaced her leg. He was sure his moan could be heard across the lab, but right now all he could think about was making love to Sara, either on his desk or on the floor, he didn't care.

Sara was just unzipping his pants when a strong hand grabbed her arm and stilled her movements.

"What?" Sara asked, her eyes blazed over with lust.

Grissom frowned and pulled her against his chest, which she didn't mind if she hadn't caught the serious look on his face.

"I think I heard something" he whispered in her ear.

She didn't know what surprised her more, that he actually could hear anything in this aroused state or that he could change moods so quickly. She sighed _yep only Grissom._

This time they both heard a knock on the door.

They turned and looked at each other, before they began searching for their clothes in a record time.

Grissom wondered for a split second how this would look to anyone else. Their hair and clothes out of order, a game of twister on the floor, yeah it didn't look so good for them right now.

"Shit Grissom, where is my bra?" Sara asked as quietly as possible, while they could hear Greg's voice on the other end of the door calling for Grissom.

"Yeah…ehm in a minute" he answered as he buttoned up his shirt, trying too look decent while he couldn't find his belt and right now he that was the least of his problems. He was busy thinking of an explanation to tell Greg.

Sara finally found her shirt and buttoned it up, scans bra.

Then he came with and idea "Sara, hide"

She pulled her hand through her hair in an attempt to smooth it down and suddenly froze at his words. "You want me to do what?"

He pursed his lips in thought "Under my desk" he suggested, pointing to it.

He caught her 'are you nuts' glare and elaborated "It's the only place where he wouldn't see you" he whispered.

She rolled her eyes, but agreed and climbed under his desk, if it wasn't her in this situation, she would have laugh about it, well maybe she still would later.

Grissom quickly let his eyes dart through his office; everything looked like it did when they started playing twister.

He took a deep breath and opened his office door.

Greg almost fell forward as the door opened, Grissom tried to disguise his annoyed look at Greg's obvious eavesdropping.

The young man's cheeks turned slightly pink "Ehm Grissom, just the man I was looking for" he said stepping into his office as Grissom sat behind his desk, trying to look busy with paperwork.

"What can I do for you Greg?" Grissom asked annoyed.

Greg sat across him in one of the visitor's chairs "Well you and Sara were supposed to join us. What were you doing?"

Grissom glared at him and took a sharp breath as he felt Sara hands starting to unzip his pants again.

Greg knitted his eyebrows in confusion as he saw Grissom grip his pen with so much force, that he was sure that it would snap in half.

"Are you ok?" Greg asked slightly concerned.

Grissom closed his eyes as her deft fingers wrapped around his arousal and slowly began to stroke him.

"Fine" He growled, surprising both him and Greg at the tone of his voice.

"O ok" Greg said, not totally convinced.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, as he saw sweat starting to pop on his Boss forehead.

Grissom opened up his eyes to stare at the young man before him and nearly bit through his lip as she squeezed him.

Sara's head hit the underside of his desk hard, making both Grissom and Greg jump simultaneously.

Greg quirked an eyebrow.

"My knee" Grissom said, in a squeaky voice.

Greg face held the same not convinced look that he first had.

"It's just…a headache" Grissom added the last part in a groan.

Greg thought he was acting weirder then usual, but didn't say anything about it.

"Well there was an actually purpose to my visit. We got tired of waiting for you guys, so we moved it all to the break room"

Grissom nodded, not trusting his voice right now as Sara continued her sweet torture. He almost lost it when he felt something hot and wet against his manhood.

He almost didn't hear Greg asking him a question.

"Have you seen Sara?"

Grissom felt like his skin was on fire, when she increased her pace and he was almost certain that Greg could see the blush on his face.

He shook his head.

"Well I searched everywhere; the only place I didn't search; is under your desk and I don't think she is hiding there" Greg said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Grissom let out a breath in relieve as Sara stopped and tugged him back in, properly in panic after hearing Greg's words.

Not that he wasn't enjoying it, just the opposite; he was enjoying it tremendously, but now wasn't the right place or time even if he was about to make love to her before Greg interrupted them.

"Well, I'm off to search for her again. Her food is getting cold and besides so is yours"

"I'll be there in a minute or two" Grissom answered.

Greg nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Grissom let out a breath; he didn't know he was holding as Sara pushed his chair backwards and stoop up with mischievous smile on her face.

He stared at her in shock; he couldn't believe what she had done with Greg sitting so close by. Maybe the danger of being caught increases the excitement and besides this was Sara he was talking about. Ms Mile high.

"Sorry" she offered as a lame excuse.

Grissom's eyes soften and dragged her over to sit on his lap.

"That was dangerous Ms Sidle" he said in a low husky voice, tugging a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Sara blushed "I know, but you are so damn irresistible and when I finally had you, we get interrupted"

"Well I'm glad he interrupted it before it became more or else we really would have been in trouble. I can't believe that we almost did; what we where about to do in my office"

Sara rubbed her rear on his still erect member, he groaned and closed his eyes "You can't even say the word can you" she challenged with a smile on her face.

Grissom propped on eye open and grinned "Sure I can. I Gilbert Grissom almost made love to the woman I love named: Sara Sidle. How did I do?"

Sara stared at him in shock as her heart swelled after hearing his words "Better then I though you would" she whispered "I love you too" she responded, staring deeply in his dark blue eyes.

There was a plausible silence before he answered "I'm glad" he replied, softly stealing a kiss before setting her on the ground. Sara whimpered at the lost of contact, but knew that people were waiting for them.

They went in search of the rest of their clothes and pulled their shoes on when Grissom came across her black, lace bra.

"Ehm Sara don't you need this?" He asked, feeling a blush rising to his cheeks again.

"Oh, thanks" This time she blushed, turned over and tried to pull it on, but was failing miserably.

Grissom chuckled "need some help?"

"Yeah, if you can"

Grissom finished and kissed her between her shoulder blades before letting her shirt drop.

Sara turned and kissed him on his lips, just because she wanted to.

"Come on we better go" he said as her lips left his.

Sara nodded and kept fidgeting with her appearance.

Grissom smiled at her nervousness "Sara stop it, it's going to be ok"

He gave her a reassuring smile before ushering her out of his office, which he closed behind them.

Grissom kissed her on top of her head before they walked into the almost empty hallway on their way to the break room.

Before the where there Sara stopped, making Grissom halter his movements too.

"Wait, what now?" she asked, slightly chewing on her bottom lip.

Grissom knitted his brows in confusion "Well we go in and eat"

Sara rolled her eyes "I mean after that. With us"

He gave her a lopsided grin "Well I hope we could play some twister at my place, if you're up for it?"

He was just as surprised of his proposal as Sara was.

"Ehm ok. We would have to buy one" she replied with a spark in her eye.

"That we will do. Shall we?" He gestured towards the break room and guided her with his hand on the small of her back.

They both didn't see Greg standing a few feet behind them with his jaw on the floor.

He was sure he was going to have a trauma; he would never play that game again.

Then he got a gleam in his eyes and an evil grin plastered on his face, _wait until the others hear about their game of twister. _

THE END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To the ones following my freaky valentine fic, it's WIP I have ideas in my head just not on paper yet, will have it by the end of the week I think **


End file.
